videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Age of Empires II: The Conquerors
|desarrollador = |saga = |lanzamiento = |versión = |género = |temática = |licencia = |edad = ESRB: T |sistemas = |otros = |IDGF = }} Age of Empires II: The Conquerors (usualmente abreviado AoC o simplemente Conquerors) es un videojuego de estrategia en tiempo real (RTS) para computadoras personales, desarrollado por Ensemble Studios y publicado por Microsoft Games para las plataformas Microsoft Windows y Apple Macintosh. El título expande al videojuego Age of Empires II: The Age of Kings y fue lanzado a mediados del año 2000. AoC inicia en el mismo contexto histórico de su predecesor, pero da un pequeño paso más en la historia al ampliar la dinámica y las posibilidades del juego.Todo acerca de The Conquerors Expansion por Microsoft Game Studios Mantiene el mismo guion en su desarrollo tanto económico como militar, no obstante introduce algunas mejoras en la IA de algunas unidades que ayudan a tener más tiempo para plantear una estrategia, introduciendo civilizaciones americanas (Mayas y Aztecas), además de algunas otras civilizaciones (Españoles, Hunos y Coreanos), 11 nuevas unidades, 4 nuevas campañas, 26 tecnologías nuevas, más modos de juego y nuevos mapas. Antecedentes Desarrollo Lanzamiento Age of Conquerors es la cuarta entrega de la saga ''Age of Empires''. Ensemble Studios lanzó varios parches antes de su lanzamiento oficial, el último parche que lanzó fue el 1.0c que arreglaba muchos bugs y balanceaba unidades. Antes de eso, existieron infinidad de parches, tanto oficiales como no oficiales, el 1.0b que hacía que las torres de bombardeo fueran capaces de destruir los arietes más fácilmente. Después de arduo trabajo, ascendieron a crear parches que engañaran, estos parches fueron lanzados para parar a los programas que hacían trampa, pero no había cambio alguno en el juego en sí. Finalmente, después de todo, Ensemble Studios decidió sacar por fin la versión oficial del juego, el 24 de agosto de 2000. Características Age of Conquerors sostiene el mismo modo de juego que su predecesor, pero con más mejoras en cuanto a sus edificaciones, soldados, etc. Con las 13 civilizaciones en Age of Kings, The Conquerors agrega 5 civilizaciones extra para escoger y comandar, incluyendo a los Hunos, Aztecas, Mayas, Coreanos y Españoles. Cada civilización con habilidades especiales y únicas, construcciones y tecnologías, así como también unidades de combates únicas basadas en su contraparte histórica. * Colas de Granjas: ahora en el molino existe un botón para poner granjas en cola. De esta manera, al terminarse una, los aldeanos la replantarán automáticamente. Existe un límite de 15 granjas en la cola, aunque es bien sabido el error en el juego el cual es que al poner pausa (F3) se pueden ordenar muchas granjas más, truco que por razones complejas no funciona en juegos multijugador en línea. * Aldeanos más inteligentes : Ahora, al construir un campamento minero cerca del oro o la piedra, recogerán automáticamente sin necesidad de ordenársele. Lo mismo ocurre con la madera y el alimento. * La IA de las catapultas y sus mejoras, haciendo que sea más difícil que ataquen a unidades enemigas habiendo unidades del jugador peleando con ellas (lo cual provocaba que el daño fuese recibido tanto por unidades enemigas como propias). * En la galería de tiro con arco hay dos nuevos desarrollos: la Dactílera y las Tácticas de los Partos. * El Piquero y la Caballería Ligera tienen una mejora más en la Edad Imperial: el Alabardero y el Húsar, respectivamente. * Nueva unidad disponible para todas las civilizaciones: El petardo. Es una unidad que se autodestruye al chocarse contra una unidad o un edificio, similarmente al buque de demolición, con la diferencia de que es una unidad terrestre. Esta unidad se crea en el Castillo. * Cinco nuevas civilizaciones, introducidas para dar un paso más a la historia: los Hunos, Coreanos, Aztecas, Mayas y Españoles. * Aparición de tecnologías únicas: a cada civilización le es asignada una tecnología única , solo disponible en la edad imperial (con la ecepcion de los Godos,que tienen dos tecnologias unicas,una de ellas en la edad de los castillos y la otra en la edad imperial), que se desarrolla en el Castillo), referenciadas con su contexto histórico. * Tres campañas nuevas para tres de las nuevas civilizaciones del juego, Moctezuma, de los aztecas, Atila el Huno, de los hunos y El Cid, de los españoles. Además, se agregan las campañas de su predecesor, Age of Kings. También se agrega una serie de escenarios llamada "Batallas de los Conquistadores", la cual es una pequeña reseña de grandes héroes y eventos de cada civilización. * Los héroes se curan o regeneran sus Puntos de Resistencia automáticamente en un ritmo constante, y ya no pueden ser convertidos por los monjes. Para poder jugar The Conquerors es necesario tener ya instalado el Age of Empires II: The Age of Kings. Además de los requerimientos de instalación del juego, Pentium 166 MHz CPU, 32 MB RAM, 100 MB de espacio libre en disco duro. Modo de juego Multijugador En junio de 2006, la sección de MSN Gaming Zone en el CD-ROM cerró el servidor para jugadores de Age of Empires. Ésto generó que otros servidores de Age of Empires II; The Conquerors abrieran juegos alrededor del mundo. Microsoft tenía oficialmente hacer sus partidas por medio de GameSpy Arcade (AOE Página original). Por ejemplo, por razones técnicas, muchos jugadores chinos jugaban en la red CGA, usualmente alrededor de 6000 jugadores online al mismo tiempo. Los usuarios de MSN Gaming Zone hoy en dia juegan en IGZones (actualmente Voobly). Campañas nuevas The Conquerors agrega cuatro campañas adicionales para un jugador. Están basadas en su contexto histórico; las aventuras del Cid, el aumento de poder de Atila el Huno y la defensa de Moctezuma contra Cortés, cada una con 6 escenarios históricamente seguidos. Y una campaña de Los Conquistadores, con 8 significativas batallas históricas. Estas incluyen la Batalla de Azincourt, la saga de Erik el Rojo y la Batalla de Hastings, entre otros. Civilizaciones En el título se agregaron cinco civilizaciones nuevas, acompañadas de un nuevo estilo arquitectonico del Nuevo Mundo que tienen una nueva unidad llamada Guerrero águila, los españoles de la Europa Occidental, los hunos de la Europa Oriental y los coreanos del Lejano Oriente: } |- ! Civilización y area fuerte !! Bonificaciones especiales !! Unidad única !! Tecnología única |- | Aztecas Civilización de Infanteria y Monjes || Aldeanos llevan +5; Unidades militares creadas 15% más rapido; monjes +5 ptos.de resistencia por cada tecnología de monasterio; reliquias generan +33% oro || Guerrero jaguar (infanteria) || Guerras florales (+4 puntos de ataque para infanteria) |- | Coreanos Civilización Naval y de Torres || Aldeanos +2LDV; canteros trabajan un 20% más rapido; mejoras en torre gratis (torre de bombardeo requiere quimica); Alcance de torres +1 en Edad de los Castillos +2 en Edad Imperial; catapultas de trayectoria plana, onagros, +1 alcance || Carreta de guerra (arq. a caballo); Barco tortuga (naval) || Shinkichon (catapultas de trayectoria plana, onagros +2 alcance) |- | Españoles Civilización de Pólvora y Monjes || Constructores trabajan 30% más rápido; mejoras de herrería no cuestan oro; galeones se benefician de la dactilera (más punteria y rapidez)y balística(mayor precisión contra objeto moviles); unidades comerciales generan +33% de oro || Conquistador (unidad de polvora); misionero (monje a caballo) || Supremacía (aldeanos son mejores combatientes) |- | Hunos Civilización de Caballería || No necesitan casas pero comienzan con -100 madera; lanzapiedras +30%punteria; arq. a caballo cuestan -25% en Edad de los Castillos, -30% en E. Imperial; establos trabajan un 20% más rapido || Tarcano (caballería) || Ateísmo (victorias por maravillas o reliquias tardan 100 años más), espionaje y traición cuesta -50% |- | Mayas Civilización de Arqueros || Comienzan con un aldeano más pero -50 comida; recursos duran un 20% más; Arqueros cuestan un 10% menos en Edad Feudal, un 20% menos en E. de los Castillos, un 30% menos en E. Imperial; muros cuestan -50% || Arquero de plumas (arq.) || El Dorado (Guerreros águila tienen más 40 ptos. de resistencia) |} Unidades Civiles En la expansión del juego los aldeanos conservan las mismas habilidades que su predecesor The Age of Kings, sin embargo, los aldeanos disponen mejoras de IA como el colectar recursos directamente al terminar de construir un edificio de recolección o coordinarse automaticamente para construir más rapidamente un muro o empalizada. También son más resistentes frente a un ataque enemigo. Otro característica peculiar en los aldeanos son las unidades de comercio de los Aztecas y Mayas, al no disponer de unidades a caballos, sus carretas de comercio andan a pie llevando la mercancía de un mercado a otro. En el mercado se agrega una nueva tecnología: Caravana, que aumenta la velocidad de las unidades de comercio (urca mercante y carreta de mercancías). En el monasterio se agregan nuevas tecnologías: * Herejía: Las unidades convertidas mueren en lugar de cambiar de bando. * Hierbas medicinales: Unidades guarecidas se curan 4 veces mas rapido. * Teocracia: Cuando un grupo de monjes convierte a una unidad enemiga exitosamente, sólo uno de ellos debe esperar a recuperarse. Militares Dentro del cuartel (edificio que crea unidades de infantería) se agrega una nueva tecnología a desarrollar: el mejoramiento de los piqueros a alabarderos. Dentro de la arquería o galería de tiro con arco (edificio que crea unidades con alcance) se agregan nuevas funciones como: * Táctica de partos: Mejora la armadura de los arqueros a caballo * Dactilería: Aumenta la velocidad y la precisión de los arqueros Dentro del establo (edificio que crea unidades a caballo excepto arqueros a caballo) se agregan nuevas funciones: * Pureza de sangre: Hace a toda la caballería más fuerte. * Húsar: Mejora para la caballería ligera. Por otro lado, la expansión conserva el mismo funcionamiento de las unidades empleadas en The Age of King. Edificios Maravillas Las maravillas son edificios emblemáticos, grandes construcciones que ensalzan el espíritu de quienes las contemplan y muestran al mundo el esplendor de su civilización. En ciertas condiciones, permiten ganar una partida al ser defendidas durante un cierto tiempo o ser el primer jugador que la construya primero. Todas se basan en edificios reales. } |- ! Civilización ! Maravilla |- | Aztecas || Templo Mayor |- | Mayas || Templo de Tikal |- |Españoles || Torre del Oro |- |Hunos || Arco de Augusto |- |Coreanos || Hwangnyongsa* |} * Intentando representar la desaparecida pagoda, es en realidad una reproducción de la pagoda Senō-Ji, en Tokio. Tecnologías En el juego se incluyeron 26 tecnologías adicionales que complementa las ya existentes en Age of Empires II: Age of Kings. Al igual que en la versión anterior, estas pueden desarrollarse en las construcciones. Dentro tecnologías adicionales destacan la pureza de sangre que mejora la resistencia de los caballos y la Caravana que mejora el movimiento de las carretas de mercancía. Con las nuevas civilizaciones aparecen nuevas tecnologías y nuevas bonificaciones de equipo. Incluso cada civilización cuenta con una tecnología única que se desarrolla en el castillo. Entorno gráfico En la expansión del juego se conserva la misma interfaz gráfica de uso del juego y la generación de mapas aleatorios. Por otro lado, en el juego se incluyo nuevas ambientaciones en el mapa aleatorios. El juego incluye escenarios que están basados en algunas regiones del mundo, como son: las Islas Británicas, Escandinavia, Francia, Península Ibérica, Italia, Asia Menor, Japón, México, Centroamérica y Texas. Cada región presenta diferentes características. Por ejemplo: en el escenario de Texas contiene un entorno árido con pocos árboles, sin embargo, el lugar hay una buena cantidad de oro. Sonido El disco del juego mezclaba documentos y pistas de audio del CD. La pista 1 aparecía en la pista de datos, mientras que la pista 2 era una pista de sonido como un CD audio. Junto con Gracenote, la llamó "Subotai Defeats The Knights Templar" y si este archivo es abierto desde la versión de Mac del juego en QuickTime, sin embargo la el nombre del archivo es Music1.mp3, el nombre mostrado en la barra de título de la ventana es "Subotai Defeats The Knights Templar". Tal como en la versión PC, el archivo es demasiado largo y usa pequeñas transiciones para separar las pistas. La última es de 38 minutos y 48 segundos. El Age of Empires edición Colección Pistas de sonido, la lista de pistas dan un aspecto de individualidad con sus propios nombres. Las pistas están compuestas por Stephen Rippy and Kevin McMullan.Music4Games (1/2/2006): Interview with Age of Empires III lead composer Stephen Rippy. Retrieved on 2007/21/4. Éstas son las pistas que aparecían en la parte de audio en el CD del juego. Las pistas no están separadas, pero en vez de una larga pista con transiciones flotantes. Algunas de las pistas son mejoradas en el CD de "More Music From The Ages", no obstante estas son casi siempre disponibles en premios de Ensemble Studios.Forum Login # "Pork Parts" (3:06) # "Pudding Pie" (3:15) # "Tide Me Over Warm 'em Ups" (2:51) # "Voodoodoodoo" (2:55) # "The Bovinian Derivative" (3:10) # "Case in Point: Paste" (2:58) # "Mountain Lie On / Seamus and Chamois" (3:24) # "Subotai Defeats the Knights Templar" (3:03) # "Roi-r! / Basura! Basura!" (2:42) # "Neep Ninny-Bod" (3:16) Referencias Enlaces externos * Página oficial en Ensemble Studios * Comunidad Internacional de Age of Empires II: The Conquerors * Comunidad Hispana de Age of Empires II: The Conquerors